twas the night before christmas
by cappuchoni
Summary: In an attempt to combine holiday traditions, Cheryl comes up with an idea to organize a toy drive for the children of Riverdale. Toni had always looked forward to the ones the Serpents used to do and was beyond excited about her girlfriend's suggestion… until she found out the details.


Christmas time in Riverdale was filled with merriment, laughter, and yuletide. It had always been Cheryl's favorite time of year, even as a little girl. It was never the same after Jason's death, but Toni gave her a new reason to look forward to the holiday.

The previous Christmas had been celebrated in the style Cheryl had grown accustomed. Everything was just as it has always been for the redhead, but after certain revelations had contributed to her and Toni's brief separation earlier that year, Cheryl wanted the holiday to be _theirs_, not simply her own.

Toni never had many traditions growing up. Most years she was lucky to find a warm place to sleep, let alone receive a present. There were no Christmas trees or stockings hung by fireplaces. The holidays just didn't carry the same weight for her as they did her girlfriend, but the one thing she did look forward to every year was the Christmas toy drive the Serpents led for local children in need. To Toni, the holidays didn't mean fancy meals or decked out trees, it meant giving.

The Serpents hadn't done their annual drive last year; the loss of the Whyte Wyrm and change in leadership made organizing more difficult than it had been in the past. Toni had no idea if they were doing something this year, but she doubted it; not that she spoke to any of them anymore. Still, she missed it… a lot. She missed the look on the kids' faces as they opened what may be their only gifts this year, she missed the feeling of doing something good without anything in return, and, while she'd never admit this last part to anyone besides Cheryl, she missed her boys.

Of course, her girlfriend knew without having to be told. Cheryl had been making an effort all year to pay more attention to what her girlfriend needed, scared to misstep and cause a repeat of their spring breakup. No one could claim Cheryl Blossom wasn't a considerate girlfriend, and, if they thought it, they were too scared of her to say it aloud.

The redhead had formulated the perfect way to blend their traditions and give her girlfriend a piece of her Christmases back: a toy drive put on by the Pretty Poisons. Toni had loved the idea, a smile immediately crossing her face. Cheryl couldn't help but feel a sense of pride while watching the pinkette's face light up at her suggestion. That excitement soon faded as Toni learned the rest of Cheryl's plan for the event.

"Costumes? You're killing me, Cher," the pinkette pouted. She loved her girlfriend, nothing could ever changed that, but sometimes her extraness was tiring.

"But of course, TT. The children will love it."

"I really don't think they're going to care one way or another what we're wearing."

Cheryl scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Not all of us will be donning holiday attire. The rest of the Poisons will be clothed as usual."

"Hold on; so everyone but us will be wearing their jackets?"

"Precisely," the redhead gleamed.

"Baaabe," Toni whined. "Why can't I just wear _my_ jacket like everyone else?"

"Because as matriarch of our beloved gang, it is your duty to be the embodiment of cheer," Cheryl explained. "Fret not, mon petit amour; I too shall be dressed for the occasion, standing right beside you as always."

The shorter girl sighed, "Fine. I'll wear a costume."

"Parfait!" Cheryl cheered with a clap of her hands. "You shall not regret it! This drive will be unforgettable."

* * *

For two weeks the Pretty Poisons worked diligently to secure donations from the citizens of Riverdale. Veronica was more than willing to allow Cheryl to use Pop's as a collection site, and a drop off box was placed just inside the door. By the time Christmas Eve arrived, hundreds of toys had been collected.

Archie had volunteered the community center for the big event, and Cheryl had managed to convince him to dress up as well, serving as the event's Santa Claus. She had dropped off his suit and beard on her way home from Mr. Pansky's costume shop.

"TT, I'm home!" Cheryl called as she made her way into the house. "I have secured our outfits for tonight's affair." She found her girlfriend lounging on their bed, flipping through the latest issue of The Blue & Gold.

"Okay," Toni said, tossing the newspaper aside, "let's see what I have to wear for the night."

The redhead scoffed as she laid the garment bags down on the bed to remove her coat. "Where is your holiday spirit, ma chéri?

"Going to take a wild guess and say _not_ in that bag," Toni answered, pointing to the bags laying a few feet away.

"Nonsense," Cheryl protested. She picked up the first bag, unzipped it, and unveiled a short red dress with white trim and black belt. "Does knowing I shall be wearing this help you find your holiday cheer?"

Toni bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes traveling from the dress to her girlfriend's eyes. "A bit…" She leaned up and grabbed Cheryl's free hand, pulling her closer, "Why don't you put that on now and we can see how it affects my spirits?"

"Insatiable as always," the taller girl said, fighting back a smile. "Don't you want to see what you will be wearing?"

Toni dropped her girlfriend's hand. "Sure, let's see what you got me."

Cheryl returned her Santaesque outfit to its garment bag and opened the other, revealing an elf costume roughly as short as Cheryl's; it had green bodice with pointed waist and alternating red and green tutu bottom. "So, what do you think?"

"No," the older girl deadpanned.

The redhead's jaw went slack. "What do you mean _no_?"

"I know I said I'd dress up, but," Toni sighed, "why do I have to be an elf?"

"You will look amazing in this," Cheryl insisted.

"I'm going to look like a joke."

"Hardly," Cheryl scoffed. "What's wrong with an elf? They are a necessary part of Christmas. You are responsible for creating all of the toys Santa delivers to the world."

"But they're short," Toni grumbled.

"This is about your height?" the redhead questioned.

Toni shrugged, "Were there no other costumes, Cher? Anything else?"

"They did have a snowman left, but…"

"But what?"

"Itwouldn'thavefit," Cheryl mumbled.

The shorter girl squinted her eyes, attempting to decipher what her girlfriend just said. "What was that?"

"It wouldn't have… fit… you," the redhead averted her eyes.

"And why not?" Toni pressed.

Cheryl furrowed her brow as she placed Toni's costume onto the bed, joining her own. She anxiously played with the sleeves of her sweater as her girlfriend waited for her response. "It… The thing is…"

"Cheryl."

"Well to start, it wasn't _near_ as flattering as this. You are really going to look amazing, I promise," she digressed, "and… the snowman… well… it had a height requirement."

"So I _did_ get the short person's costume!"

"Of course not," Cheryl responded; her previous joyous expression had fallen to a frown. She sat down next to her girlfriend on the bed, taking Toni's hands in her own. "You aren't short, my sweet. You are _only_ two inches shorter than I am. I didn't get you the elf costume because of your height. I got it because I thought it would be fun to dress up together. If you really don't want to wear it, I will understand. We can just wear our jackets and forget this whole thing."

Toni exhaled loudly, "No. I promised you costumes, babe."

"Are you _sure_, TT? If it really bothers you-"

"I'm sure, Cher," she said, cutting Cheryl off mid-sentence, "and you're right, the kids will love it. We are doing this whole thing for them after all."

"That we are," the redhead smiled. "In that case, should we get dressed and head over to Archie's center to finish setting up for the big event?"

Toni grabbed the elf costume and eyed it skeptically, "Yeah… let's get going."

* * *

"Hey Cheryl, Toni. You guys look great," Archie greeted with a smile as Cheryl and Toni made their way into the community center. He was wearing the bottom half of his costume, red felt pants and black boots, with a white tank.

"Thank you, Archie," the redheaded girl replied.

"My mom is putting the finishing touches on Santa's village, and Veronica will be here in about an hour with hot chocolate and cookies from Pop's."

"That sounds perfect," Cheryl responded. "Have any of the Poisons arrived yet?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Mad Dog's been helping us though. You ladies want to see what we've done so far?"

Cheryl smiled, "We would love to."

"So you going for a more modern interpretation of Santa?" Toni asked as they followed Archie through the center.

He laughed, "Nah, just waiting until the kids get here before putting the rest on. That coat is actually really hot, and the beard kinda itches."

"The things we do for the kids," Toni responded with a nod, a twinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly," Archie responded earnestly, not picking up on Toni's tone.

The boxing ring had been transformed into a winter wonderland. A large armchair sat towards one of the sides, facing the entrance to the space. Faux snow covered the mat, and giant wrapped packing boxes and plastic candy canes brought the space to life.

"This looks great, Archie," Cheryl exclaimed.

A smile crossed the pinkette's lips, "Wow. Seriously, you guys outdid yourselves."

"Hello, girls," Mary said as she made her appearance, her arms full of gifts. "Some of your friends just arrived with the presents for the children. Munroe is helping them unload."

"Perfect," the Cheryl said, her smile growing wider. "This is going to be spectacular."

"Right," Toni agreed. "Thank you, Mrs. Andrews. We weren't expecting you to get roped in to helping, but we really appreciate all the hard work you've done."

Mad Dog and a group of Poisons filtered into the space, dropping off boxes of gifts as they arrived. Most immediately turned around to bring in another load, but Peaches walked away from the group once spotting Toni.

"Hey, boss," she said. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Same to you," Toni responded, immediately feeling uncomfortable in her costume. She wished she could be wearing _her_ jacket, and watching her gang wearing theirs only reminded her of that fact.

"Glad you didn't make us dress up for this," Peaches remarked. "Can you imagine? Us all as Santa's little helpers? I mean, you do make a cute little elf though."

Toni raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Did you just call me little?"

"Uh… no," her eyes widened. "I mean… I've got to go help the others. There's more to carry in."

"Good call," the pinkette scoffed.

Cheryl, having overheard the interaction, appeared by her girlfriend's side a moment later. "I'm sorry, TT."

"For what, babe?"

The redhead sighed, "I know you aren't enjoying this, and it was supposed to be for you. I mean, it's for the kids, but it was for you too. You aren't even having fun because of me."

"Peaches just stuck her foot in her mouth again," Toni grumbled. "That's not your fault. I'm sure I'll have a great time once the kids get here."

"I hope so," Cheryl replied with a weak smile. "She does do that a lot, doesn't she?"

"Hm?"

"Peaches getting her foot stuck in her mouth," the redhead rolled her eyes. "I do wish she would realize she has _zero_ chance with you. It is incredibly annoying."

"Want me to kick her out?" the shorter girl joked.

Cheryl laughed, "That is far from necessary, ma chérie, but how I love you for suggesting it."

"Of course, babe," Toni leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Now, let's finish getting everything set up before the kids get here."

* * *

At two in the afternoon the children started filtering into the center. There were kids as young as two eagerly waiting to meet Santa. Toni's past drives with the Serpents couldn't compare to this. People from all ends of the Southside were in attendance. It was truly something for the history books.

There were various piles of presents, separated by age groups, insuring everyone received an appropriate gift. The groups went as high as sixteen, even if those recipients weren't as interested in visiting Santa. Archie wanted to make sure his community center kids felt as included as the younger attendees.

Mary had set up a station with the refreshments Veronica brought. There were multiple coffee urns filled with hot chocolate lined up on a table along with an assortment of homemade cookies and pies. A large pile of burgers were also present; upon hearing what the desserts were for, Pop insisted on providing something more substantial.

The volunteers, mostly made up of members of the Pretty Poisons, were scattered at various stations. A group manned the food, another Santa's village. Veronica greeted everyone as they entered the Center, while Cheryl's focus was the line of young children anxiously waiting their opportunity to talk to Santa.

"You're pretty," a little girl said, looking up at Cheryl.

The redhead smiled, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Bailey."

"Well, Bailey, would like to go meet Santa?" The kid nodded enthusiastically, and Cheryl led her to where Archie was sitting, now in his complete costume. "Santa, this is Bailey. She is very excited to meet you." After making introductions, Cheryl returned to the line of children, leaving the girl in Archie's care.

"Hey, Bailey," he helped her up onto his lap. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Was the pretty lady Mrs. Claus?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a laugh as she overhead the interaction.

"Cheryl? Nah, she's like my sister," Archie explained.

"Santa has a sister?" the young girl asked with wide eyes.

He nodded, "Yup. Now why don't you tell Santa what you'd like for Christmas?"

Cheryl excused herself from the line and haistely walked to the side of the ring. Her girlfriend was on the ground below, handing out gifts to children once they finished telling Santa their wishlists. "TT, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, babe?" Toni asked, turning to look up at the redhead.

"What Arch-Santa said," she exclaimed. "That girl asked if I was Mrs. Claus, and he said I was his sister."

"That was nice of him," the pinkette smiled. "Were… were you okay with that?"

"I've been through a lot this year… saying goodbye to Jason again and that cursed doll my mother tortured me with, but," Cheryl paused, "would it be aberrant of me to say that I was… _happy_ about it?"

"Not at all," Toni affirmed. She reached up and took her girlfriend's hand. "You can feel however you want to feel, Cher."

"Thanks," she smiled.

The shorter girl smirked, "Wow… can't believe I'm dating Santa's sister. All the other elves are going to be so jealous of me."

"You are being ridiculous," Cheryl laughed, "but I love you."

"Hey," Toni protested, "I'm being serious here. Disney made a whole movie about you and everything. You're famous, babe."

Bailey walked over, having finished her visit with Santa. She smiled a wide, toothy grin as she reached the girls. Toni released Cheryl's hand and offered it to the small girl, helping her jump down from the platform.

She looked up at Toni, now on the same level as her, "Aren't you a little tall to be an elf?"

Toni couldn't help but laugh, "You… you, are my favorite." She handed Bailey a present wrapped in bright red paper. "Merry Christmas, kid."

* * *

As the hours went by, more and more kids showed up. The teenagers who frequent the center brought their younger siblings and neighbors. The turn out was impressive. By the time Alice, FP, Betty, and Jughead showed up to visit Santa, the line had extended out into the hall. The twins were dressed in matching Christmas attire, Juniper in a deep emerald dress and Dagwood in a sweater of the same color and a pair of freshly ironed khakis.

"Hello, my babies," Cheryl greeted as she bent down in front of the stroller Betty pushed. "Are you ready to meet Santa?"

Juniper and Dagwood squirmed in their seats, wide smiles across their faces.

"You guys can go to the front," the redhead explained. "Special privileges for families of the volunteers." Cheryl flashed a weak smile; while she thought of Betty as family, she was aware the Coopers didn't all feel the same about her.

FP spoke up, "That's not necessary. We can wait just like everyone else."

"Of course," she responded. "Well, if there is anything you need, you'll know where to find me."

"Thanks, Cheryl," Betty said with a smile before the redhead had a chance to walk away.

The line moved quickly, allowing the twins to meet Santa before they knew it. After their moment, Cheryl pulled Toni up onto the platform for a family picture. It caused the rest of the kids to wait a few extra minutes, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity, it would serve as the perfect Christmas card for the following year.

Once they finished their photo, Alice, FP, Jughead, and Betty went up to take their own with Archie and the twins. They were the only kids to get three photos with Santa, the first being just them without their family members. After all the work Cheryl and Toni did to make the event happen, no one had any complaints.

The group stayed for a while after the visit with Santa, letting Juniper and Dagwood play with the other kids. Betty and Jughead broke off to talk to Veronica, while FP and Alice watched over the babies. Before long, it was time for them to go. Cheryl took a reprise from her post to say farewell to her niece and nephew.

"The twins had such a good time," Alice grinned, Juniper in her arms. "You really have put on quite the event."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"Ms. Smith," the woman corrected.

"My apologies."

"It's quite alright. This really was impressive," Alice said. "You know… you have become such an extraordinary young woman, Cheryl."

"I-" Cheryl was at a loss for words. As long as she could remember, Alice Cooper, now Alice Smith, had hated her. She had hated her family, her brother, and herself… just for being born a Blossom. Yet, here she was, epitome of everything wrong with the Northside, offering her a heartfelt compliment. It felt… strange. "Thank you."

The older woman rested her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I know we haven't always been on the best terms, but I hope you know how sincere I'm being. After speaking with Mrs. Burble, your guidance counselor," Cheryl stiffened upon hearing the name, "I decided to seek out someone to talk to on a more regular basis. I've had a lot to deal with: Edgar, the Farm, what's happened with Polly and Hal, and… what we've been through with your family. I've used you as an outlet for a lot of hate; I realize that now. Watching you grow up, seeing how you are with the twins, I see how wrong I was. I… I'm sorry."

Cheryl was speechless. Since Polly had been admitted for psychiatric treatment and Cheryl had taken custody of the twins, her relationship with Alice had improved, but she never had hopes for a real family. For years, Alice had made perfectly clear how she felt about the Blossoms, since well before Jason's murder. This was… something completely unexpected. "I'm… I'm at a loss for words."

"Understandable," Alice acknowledged. "Please just know my words are genuine?"

"Of course," the redhead nodded.

"Simply wonderful job here today, Cheryl," she emphasized. "I know this may not be worth much, but I'm proud of you."

It wasn't something she heard very often. Never from her mother, only twice from her grandmother. Jason had told her, and while it made her smile, it never quite carried the same weight. "I… That… that's worth a lot actually."

"I'm glad," she smiled. "I'll see you and Toni at the house later to pick up the twins."

"Yes," Cheryl replied, emotion stuck in her throat. "Thank you again for bringing them."

* * *

"It never looked like this when we did it," FP said, pulling Toni's attention from the presents she was handing out. He had stepped away from Alice while she said her goodbyes and collected the twins. There were things he wanted to say, a lot of things, but this wasn't the time. Still, he couldn't leave without saying something. After all, the girl was once like a daughter to him, and now they were mere acquaintances.

"Thanks, FP," she responded as she handed out another wrapped gift. "Most of this was Cheryl. Trust me, I would _not_ be wearing this," Toni motioned to the costume she was wearing, "if it wasn't for her."

"She's good for you, like you're good for her." The man looked over to see the redhead in question speaking to Alice, "Just like she's good for me. We lucked out in the lady department."

The pinkette's eyes found her girlfriend and smiled absentmindedly, "Yeah… I sure did."

"Your dad would've been proud of you, kid." FP averted his eyes, feeling the discomfort form between them as the words left his mouth. "I know coming from me may not mean much, but-"

"It means a lot actually." Toni's eyes fell to the leather adorning his shoulders, "Nice to see you wearing that again." It was true, even if it hurt.

"Still fits like a glove," he said as his hands gripped the lapels of his Serpent jacket. "The boys miss you, ya know."

She shrugged, "Doesn't feel like it."

"Teenage boys aren't the best at putting their pride aside… Grown men aren't much better," he laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "I know you're doing well; this event is proof of that, but if there's anything you ever need, you know where to find me. Understood?"

"Understood."

"And maybe… someday… we can make things right again," FP mumbled, causing Toni's brow to furrow in confusion. "Maybe _I_ can make things right again. I have a lot to fix, a lot to make up for. Not sure if Archie told you, but I've already started. I'm going to bring the Serpents back to their former glory, Toni, and I hope, in time, I can gain your trust back… and then, maybe you girls can come back home."

"I…" Toni was at a loss for words, and she fought back the urge to cry. "That… that sounds-"

"You don't need to say anything," he stopped her. "I know we are far from that point, but please, just know you aren't forgotten, none of you are."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered out.

"FP, time to go," Alice called from where she stood with Cheryl, having just finished her goodbyes. "We need to let the girls get back to their work."

"Right," FP nodded before turning back to Toni. "Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas," she responded. "See you later."

Cheryl appeared by her side a moment later, "Are you alright, mon trésor?" The redhead ran her hand up and down the shorter girl's arm.

"Great, Cher," Toni smiled.

"What were you and Mr. Jones talking about?" she inquired.

The pinkette smiled, "He… he was just telling me how great you are for me."

Blush crept over Cheryl's face, "Well then."

"Come on, babe," Toni interjected, "we've got joy to bring." She placed a quick peck to her girlfriend's cheek before picking up another present from the pile. "These presents aren't going to hand out themselves."

"Right you are, TT," the redhead beamed.

* * *

The rest of the event passed by quickly. Before long, the line of children had diminished. Those still in attendance were busy socializing, drinking hot chocolate, or playing with the new toys they had received. Cheryl turned back, wanting to make sure every kid had been given their chance, and smirked upon seeing who was standing where the line had previously been formed.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on Santa's lap?" she asked.

Veronica laughed, "But I've been so nice this year; I was hoping Mr. Claus would make an exception."

Cheryl turned to see the boy who had been sitting on Archie's lap running off to her girlfriend to collect his gift. "Well, it seems Santa's schedule just opened up. Go see your boyfriend, V, but remember, there _are_ children present."

Toni handed the little boy his gift before hopping up onto the ring. She crossed the platform, shaking her head at the sight of Veronica sitting on Archie's lap. The girl whispered something in his ear, clearly not appropriate for the innocent ears currently occupying the community center.

"Missed you today, babe," the pinkette said upon reaching her girlfriend.

Cheryl smiled, "We were in view of each other all day, TT."

"Your point?" Toni smirked.

"I missed you too," the redhead admitted with an eye roll.

"Think they can survive without us for a few minutes?"

The younger girl looked around the room, taking in the sight before her. The children had broken apart into smaller groups, playing with their new toys. She saw a blonde haired boy trading his box of Legos for a girl's My Little Pony. The adults mingled, and the teenagers broke off on their own, most busying themselves with the arcade games Archie had secured a month earlier. Everyone had bright, smiling faces; it warmed her heart.

Cheryl nodded, and Toni took her hand, leading her into the hallway for some privacy. "Thanks for today," the shorter girl said. "Just wanted to tell you that."

"We had to leave the festivities for you to say that?" the redhead questioned.

Toni shook her head, "Nah, but maybe I just wanted a quiet moment with my girl."

"Whatever for, ma chérie?"

A smirk crossed Toni's lips. "For this," she said as she wrapped her hand around Cheryl's neck and pulled her in closer, crashing their lips together. "I've been wanting to do that all day. That dress has been driving me crazy."

Cheryl smiled mischievously before reinitiating contact. She wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, pulling her even closer. Things escalated quickly, the taller girl moaning into the kiss.

The sound of a throat clearing forced the pair to break apart. They looked to the source of the noise to find Veronica, a smug look upon her face with her hands resting on her hips.

"What was that you were saying about children being present, Cheryl?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she lied. "Come along, TT, we have guests to attend to."

"_Sure_," the raven haired girl laughed, shaking her head as she followed her friends back into the room. "I mean I can't blame you, ladies. What do you think I was talking to Archie about just now?"

"Oh my God, Veronica," Cheryl scoffed. "Do not tell me you have some sort of Santa fetish."

Toni struggled to contain her laughter. "You guys are too much. See you in a bit, babe," she gave Cheryl another quick kiss before rushing off to help begin cleaning up the artificial snow.

* * *

"Thanks again for today, Cher," Toni called as she slipped out of her tights and into a pair of flannel pajama pants, having already removed her dress. "You were right, the kids loved the costumes."

"As I assured you they would," the redhead yelled back from within the walk-in closet, where she was currently changing.

Toni threw on a loose fitting t-shirt and slid into bed, awaiting her girlfriend's return. "We should definitely do it again next year, even the costumes. Just _no_ elves, okay? I'll be a reindeer or something."

"But you made such a sexy elf," Cheryl answered, still hidden from the pinkette's view.

"Hardly," Toni scoffed. "What's taking so long? I'm being deprived of cuddles out here."

"Just getting changed. I was thinking how amazing you were today," the younger girl reflected.

The pinkette laughed, "Only because you set this whole thing up. Today was perfect, babe… even if I wasn't the most open minded about it going in."

"Today was perfect because of _you_. I simply gave you a gentle nudge," Cheryl countered. "It is you who makes every day perfect."

Toni shook her head dismissively, "Okay, I _know_ that's not true, but thank you anyways. Baby, how are you not done yet? I'm already in bed."

"Just finishing up, TT. As I was saying, you were amazing today," the redhead continued. "Watching you hand out those gifts to the children… you were truly a beacon of holiday spirit, and I was _thinking_ you deserve to unwrap one of your presents early."

"Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Mmhm." Cheryl appeared in the closet doorway; she was no longer in her costume from earlier, but the redhead had not changed into sleepwear as Toni was expecting. A red silk sash was wrapped around her chest, tied into a large bow. She wore a matching pair of high-waisted panties, and a Santa hat sat upon her head, completing the look. "Me."

Toni's jaw went slack. She blinked a few times, trying to compose an intelligent thought. "Wow."

The redhead slowly approached the bed, "You like?"

"Oh, I definitely like."

Cheryl climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the bed next to her girlfriend. "Well, aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

Toni pulled her girl into her lap, causing a squeak of surprise from Cheryl. The pinkette reached up, taking one end of the bow firmly in her grasp. She licked her lips as she slowly began to pull at the fabric, "Merry Christmas to me."

"To _us_," Cheryl corrected with a laugh.

"That too," Toni smirked as the silk fell away, and she pulled her girlfriend into a searing kiss. "This may be my best Christmas yet."

"You said that last year," Cheryl reminded, a moan escaping her throat as her girlfriend's kisses descended to her ivory neck.

Toni pulled back to meet Cheryl's gaze. "Baby," she reached up to brush a strand of red hair behind her girlfriend's ear, "every year I'm with you is better than the last. You are the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me. I never really even liked Christmas before, or holidays in general for that matter… but being with you, fuck, I want to celebrate everything with you."

"I feel the same, my love," Cheryl smiled gleefully. "Although, while Christmas has always been my favorite holiday, I must admit, it never felt as magical as it did today."

"All you, Cher," the shorter girl reiterated. "Organizing that drive, getting Archie to let us host it at the center… it was just… it was perfect. The whole day was perfect, even that stupid costume."

"TT?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut up, and kiss me."

* * *

The next morning Toni awoke to an empty bed. She stretched her tired limbs and yawned audibly. Before she could get up and search for her missing girlfriend, the redhead in question appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing awake, my sweet?" Cheryl asked. She was wearing a pair of red and black flannel pajama bottoms and simple, black long sleeve shirt. It wasn't her typical look, but Toni thought she looked absolutely adorable. The redhead had insisted on matching pajamas since it was their first Christmas with the twins.

"Wondering where you ran off to," Toni responded. She sat up in bed, pulling the bed sheet around her chest as she adjusted.

Cheryl walked over to the bed, a coffee cup in each hand. "I was preparing my traditional Christmas cocoa," she explained, "but instead of homemade whipped cream yours has mini marshmallows and cinnamon, just like-"

"Just like my mom used to make," the pinkette finished, a sense of awe in her voice as she gazed into the cup. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered," Cheryl grinned. "I remember everything you tell me."

Toni looked up at her girlfriend, unable to contain the smile that spread across her face. "Thanks, Cher," she said. "I'm actually really touched." She brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip of the hot liquid, "It tastes perfect."

The redhead let out a sigh of relief, "I am so pleased to hear you say that." Cheryl joined her girlfriend on the bed, pulling her legs under herself before taking a drink from her own cup. "I know you don't have a lot of traditions of your own, but I hope I've done a good job at incorporating those that you do."

"I don't think you could have done a better job," Toni replied. "I love you." She leaned over and gave Cheryl's lips a quick peck before asking, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking, we finish our cocoa, and then we go downstairs and open presents with the twins and Nana Rose," the younger girl answered. "Alice is expecting the twins at noon, so we will have the whole afternoon to ourselves before dinner."

Toni took another sip of her drink and nodded. "Any idea how we will be spending the afternoon?" She smirked, "Another surprise like last night?"

"Honestly," Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Is sex all you think about?"

"No more than you, babe," the shorter girl shook her head with a laugh. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"We could go ice skating."

Toni's brow furrowed, "We didn't do that last year. Is that something you used to do with Jason?"

"I've never gone skating on Christmas," Cheryl said.

"So what made you think of it? That's not one of my traditions either."

"I know," the redhead hummed. "Last year was all about my traditions, and I tried to combine ours this year."

"You did," Toni assured.

"Thank you, but," Cheryl paused, "I was thinking, perhaps we could have some new traditions too? Ones that are completely ours."

"I _love_ that idea."

"Excellent," the taller girl exclaimed as she rose from the bed. "I shall leave you to get dressed while I wake up Juni and Dag. Your Christmas pajamas are on the dresser."

Toni watched as her girlfriend collected the now empty coffee mugs. She couldn't contain the smile upon her face. Just before Cheryl exited the bedroom, Toni called out, "Babe?"

"Hm?" the girl turned, her red hair flipping over her shoulder as she moved.

"Nothing, just… I love you," Toni answered.

"I love you too," Cheryl smiled. "Now get dressed; no dawdling."

"I'll be right behind you, and Merry Christmas, Cher."

"Merry Christmas, Toni."


End file.
